Murderer (Dark Pit and Lucina oneshot)
by RHYTHMTENGOKU
Summary: One night, Lucina is met with the emotional stress of having to murder Robin, her close friend, and has an emotional breakdown. Suddenly, someone knocks on her door. However, it's someone she didn't expect to see... Dark Pit...! [Overlaps with actual FE:A plotline, so obvious spoilers. Not a romance fanfiction.]


Lucina stared down at the pad of paper she had out on her desk, clutching her pen in her hand nervously. She took a deep, shaky breath, then slowly exhaled, trying to calm herself down. She moved around in her chair, bouncing her right leg up and down in a rhythmic pattern. No matter what she tried, she couldn't stay still.

She stood up and grabbed her pad of paper, walking around her bedroom in Smash Mansion back and forth, back and forth. All the other Smashers were out, going on a weekly training regimen that Lucina skipped out on this particular day, claiming she was sick. It's not like that was a lie- she did feel very sick to her stomach. Her footsteps became heavier and her pen tapped against her pad, her eyes fixated on an unorganized list of plans. These plans were for the murder of Lucina's close friend, Robin- plans that she had written down herself. A chill went down Lucina's spine, and began walking around at an even faster pace. Do I really have to kill Robin? She asked herself for the 10,000th time. Isn't there some way around this?

Robin, in the future, would kill Lucina's father, Chrom, and doom the country of Ylisse. Lucina, who would grow up to live in the apocalyptic Ylisse, went back in time to save her father, and, hopefully, save her country, too. Thus, this effort was meaningless if Lucina could not kill whoever she needed to in order to complete her duties. After growing such a strong bond with Robin, she felt a deep pain in her heart as she scribbled down the possible ways she was going to kill the poor tactician.

Chrom always had such a smile on his face whenever Robin was around, being filled with passion and courage. How could Lucina bear to kill those emotions within her father, who she loved so dear?

Lucina's eyes watered, and she bit her lip. "I should not cry." She told herself, her voice low and shaky. "I should not shed any tears. I should not be weak." But this reprimand was ignored by Lucina's heart as the pressure of saving her father, her country, her entire world made her crack. Sure enough, a warm tear slide down her right cheek, followed by another on her left. She stopped walking and stood in the middle of her room in a stunned silence. Then, from seemingly nowhere, a wave of anger washed over her, and she threw her pad and pen onto the ground forcefully. The sound of the heavy pad hitting the ground made Lucina even angrier. "Why?! Why is this happening to me?!" She cried out, kicking the pad into her bedroom wall. "Why did any of this have to happen?! Why couldn't I just have a normal life?! I never asked for any of this!" She wiped at her eyes, trying to not look at the object she had just kicked.

"I… I want to be saved, too…!" She sobbed, wrapping her arms around herself and sinking down against the wall opposite of the pad. Her entire body was shaking, her breathing was erratic, and she felt like she was going to puke. She covered her face and sobbed loudly into her hands.

That was when she heard a knock at her door. Lucina immediately silenced herself, gulping down her sobs. Was everyone back already? That's impossible… the training runs all day!

"Who… Who's there?!" Lucina called out, her voice shaking.

"That doesn't matter."

Lucina raised an eyebrow. The voice on the other side of her door belonged to Dark Pit. The two had never spoken before, having no similar interests or comrades. So why was he suddenly coming to her now?

Perhaps he heard her crying and came by to make fun of her. Lucina grit her teeth. "…If that doesn't matter, then neither does your presence. Begone." Her voice rose, although it sounded empty.

"If you don't open this door, I'll knock it down myself. Open it." Dark Pit's tone was harsh.

"I don't need you here! Just go away-"

"Really?! Well, it sure sounded like you needed SOMEONE a couple seconds ago!"

Lucina was silenced by Dark Pit's outburst. It's not like she could say that wasn't true, because of what she yelled out in her frenzy of emotions. Slowly, she rose from where she was sitting, walked over to her door, and unlocked it. She looked down at the ground as she opened her door, with an angered looking Dark Pit on the other side.

"So, what's with you? I was trying to relax in my room downstairs and I get the 'Stomping and Screaming Fest featuring the Princess of Ylisse'. Do you do this all the time when no one's around?" Dark Pit asked, crossing his arms. Lucina failed to give a response, her eyes blank.

"….Aaaaaand no response from the Princess. Looks like her mind's in another castle." Dark Pit strolled into Lucina's room, and she just turned and closed her door behind him. The thing that immediately caught his eye was the large pad of paper, its pages flipped all over. He bent down to pick it up, and began flipping through it with relative ease.

After a minute or two, he shut it closed. "So, murder, huh?" He asked Lucina, who was still standing by her door, still looking at the ground.

"…" Was her response.

"Some of these plans are pretty decent. You've got some good strategies here."

"…"

"But I don't see anything about body removal. I know a few of these plans are for you to pretend to be innocent, but chopping up the body and discarding the pieces is usually better. You could go with a 'missing in action' type of murder."

"…"

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. "Hey, are you even listening to me?"

Lucina clenched her fist. "How can you… How can you speak of murder so calmly? Do you not realize those plans will take away an innocent person's life?!" She yelled, locking eyes with Dark Pit. He flipped through the pad once again. "Yeah, which is the weird thing. I thought you and Robin were on good terms, buddy buddy, that kind of thing. Suppose not everything's what it seems." He stopped flipping and leaned against Lucina's desk, placing the pad down on her chair.

"Robin and I… are close friends. Very close." Lucina insisted.

"Really now? Then why're you plotting their murder?"

Lucina felt a pain in her heart as she struggled once again to stop tears from presenting themselves. "Robin kills my father." She struggled to say, "Robin kills my father, and leads to the downfall of my country. And for that, I need to kill them, to prevent any of that from happening." Her voice cracked, and she blinked away tears.

Dark Put groaned. "Who are you even trying to impress, here? Why are you holding back your emotions like you're some kind of robot?" He asked, walking up to her. Lucina immediately stepped backwards, and felt her body press back against her door. Her body trembled, and she bit her lip once more. "No one. I'm not trying to…" She insisted, but she realized she had started crying again. Of course, it wasn't as bad as the first time, but Dark Pit watched as Lucina's body shook violently with sobs.

After what seemed like eternity, Dark Pit grabbed Lucina and moved her out of the way of the door, then opened it.

"When do you need Robin killed by?" He asked, and Lucina wiped at her eyes. "What are you talking about…?" She asked, shaking.

"I'm asking when you need Robin dead."

"…When we head back into our own universe is the only time we can be killed."

"And when are you guys returning?"

"Tomorrow we're going back for a spell or two."

Dark Pit turned his head to her. "Then I'll kill them off for you then and there." He said, his eyes cold. Lucina's eyes widened. "What?! But why?!"

"You're in no shape to do it. I'll kill them myself if it means you won't live blaming yourself forever."

"There's got to be some kind of catch to this, right? What do you want from me?"

"I want you to shut up." He frowned. "Wake me up before you guys leave tomorrow, and I'll sneak into your world to do my job. Do we have a deal?" He asked, sticking out an open hand to her. Lucina looked down at it, and, having no real other choice, took it. "Yes. We do." She said, her voice steady.

"Good. Sleep tight, Princess." He said mockingly, then shut the door behind him.

However, the next day did not go as planned. Dark Pit woke up on his own accord, and, seeing it was late morning, wondered if Lucina had even left to go to her world yet. He lazily got out of bed, made his way downstairs into the Mansion's kitchen, and made himself a bowl of cereal, still half asleep and in his pajamas. Wii Fit Trainer was in the kitchen at this time, making herself lunch.

"Good morning, Dark Pit." She said, her attention on the vegetables she was chopping.

"Mornin'." He replied, shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"You sure are late this morning. Did you stay up late last night?"

"Not really."

"Well, in any case, Pit and Palutena went back into their respective worlds for a while. A lot of people did, actually. Isn't today just one of those days?" She laughed, and Dark Pit almost choked on his food. "Who else left?!" He yelled, and Wii Fit Trainer looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "…Almost everyone, except for Villager, Ness, and Little Mac… What's wrong?"

Dark Pit nearly threw his bowl of cereal across the room, and he immediately shot up in his seat. "I need to go, right now!" He yelled, and Wii Fit Trainer turned around completely to face him. "You can't. The portals to the other world have already closed." She informed him, and the light in his eyes faded as he slowly slumped down in his seat, putting a hand to his eyes and squeezing the bridge of his nose.

Lucina, you idiot! You can't murder Robin! Dark Pit thought, as if he was yelling it at Lucina herself. You can't do it!

Wii Fit Trainer walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Is something troubling you? I know you'll have to wait a while to go back to your universe, but it's not too bad, waiting for everyone to return." She smiled supportively at him. He tried to smile back at her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. She just didn't understand.

The day passed, with Dark Pit nervously staring at his clock with every single fiber of his being on edge. What would become of Lucina? Would she be an emotional trainwreck when she returned? Would she be indifferent?

Would she even be alive? Wouldn't Robin try to kill her, if they had also tried to kill Lucina's father and apparently succeeded in some distant future?

After hours and hours of waiting, the clock struck 6, and portals from other worlds began opening. Smashers began to feed back into the Mansion, rowdy and joyful, as per the norm. Dark Pit raced down to the entrance of the mansion, watching everyone who came in, trying to find the blue haired princess mixed within the crowd. As more and more people came in, and Dark Pit not finding who he was searching for so desperately, his heart grew heavy, his hope and patience wearing thin.

And then, he saw her.

Lucina calmly walked through her portal back into the mansion, alone. Dark Pit's heart stopped, and he flew down to her quickly. "You idiot!" He cried out, tackling her and pinning her down on the ground.

"Dark Pit!" She exclaimed, and he gave her the fiercest scowl she'd ever seen. "You left without me this morning! You… You actually… You actually killed them! Are you stupid or something?! Do you even realize how badly you just screwed yourself over?! Now, for the rest of your life, you're going to live with that memory of killing them! Did you really want that?! That's-"

Lucina grabbed Dark Pit and pulled him down into an embrace, making Dark Pit go silent. "No." She stated, "I didn't kill them." Her voice sounded relieved, like she was floating on air.

"But you came in here alone!" He protested, squirming in her arms.

"Robin needed to stay behind in our world for another term. There's a war going on there that only they can stop. Only they can stop it with my father."

Dark Pit's eyes widened. "You said yourself that Robin kills your father… Why would you leave him alone with them?!" He asked, looking at her with a confused face. Lucina gave him a smile. "My father stopped me from killing Robin. He said that he trusted them completely, and that he most definitely will not die by their hand. If my father is that confident, I cannot, and will not, go against him." She said. "I have faith in my father… And if this means I'll soon need to go back in time many more times to save him… Then I'll do it every single time, so long as there's breath in my body."

"I don't get you," Dark Pit shook his head and broke free of Lucina's embrace, hovering above her. She still lay on the floor, staring up at him. "Why did you even bother to come to my room last night?" She asked him.

There was a silence.

"Seeing you beat yourself up about the whole thing annoyed me."

"That's really your whole reasoning behind it?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

Dark Pit was silent for a while, crossed his arms. "Ah, shut up…" He looked away, and Lucina laughed. "Seems like this dark angel has some light in him, after all."


End file.
